An active-pixel sensor (APS) is an image sensor including an integrated circuit containing an array of pixel sensors, each pixel containing a photodetector and an active amplifier. The CMOS APS are used most commonly in cell phone cameras, web cameras and in some Digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras. Such image sensor is produced by a CMOS process, and is also known as a CMOS image sensor (CIS). In some applications, to capture more information of an image, high dynamic range techniques are utilized in the image sensor.